


Tiger Stripes

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Babies, Body Image, Body Worship, Breastfeeding, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, Love, M/M, mentions of mpreg, postpartum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy Unwin, super spy. Galahad of Kingsman, fearful of little and insecure of none. That is until he has his first baby with his husband, Merlin, and discovers he’s not entirely pleased with his body image post-baby.Good thing Merlin knows all the right ways to show Eggsy he’s gorgeous, inside and out, no matter a bit of extra skin and stretch marks.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Tiger Stripes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adoring_Eggsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoring_Eggsy/gifts).



> I was talking with Elton_Hercules_John on kingsman discord and expressed needing a bit of baby cute and merwin sexy. So she mentioned Eggsy and stretch marks, postpartum, with Merlin calling Eggsy his tiger. And so it sorta morphed from there in my brain, and we all know Merlin loves Eggsy no matter what. 
> 
> So gifting to her for fueling my ideas, and need to create something fluffy. Thank you!
> 
> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine.

“I’m going to shower, care to join me?” Merlin asks from the door. Eggsy’s comfortable in a powder blue, white striped padded rocker with their little three week old boy suckling intensely from Eggsy’s breast. “I’ll wait for ye,” he adds when Eggsy hasn’t given an answer.

He stares mesmerizingly down at the small infant, watching blue eyes drift shut as he finishes with his before bed meal. Eggsy’s tired, so incredibly spent and yet he’s the happiest he’s ever been.

Jack was everything they could hope for. A perfect eight pounds and seven ounces, using all his oxygen to scream at every doctor, nurse and person in the room after he was so rudely taken from Eggsy’s womb. It was beautiful. He was beautiful and perfect in every way. Eggsy’s fingers glide past a dusting of dark downy hair, leaning in to kiss his forehead and inhale that fresh baby scent.

Eggsy can feel, rather than see, Merlin’s enjoyment of the picture Eggsy’s painting. It’s comforting and serene like this, before bed is always a favorite time with Jack.

He’s too enarmed by their baby to notice Merlin step into the room, until he’s saying, “I’ll start the shower.” Merlin murmurs into his hairline, brushing skin with his lips and departs to do just that.

Jack’s tiny pink bow lips slip off Eggsy’s nipple with a bit of milk dribbling down his chubby cheek. Eggsy wipes it away, dots his precious face with a million more kisses as he hums a songless tune, rocking hips side to side to keep his bundle well asleep. Once he’s sure Jack won’t wake, Eggsy eases him down into his cream colored crib, an off white sheet with clouds, moons and stars act as the perfect background against Jack’s yellow and white starred onesie.

“Goodnight, my angel.” He whispers, placing the lightest of kisses to Jack’s miniature nose, and backs out leaving a soft light on in the corner.

Down the hall Eggsy can hear Merlin singing in the shower, Country Roads one of his favorite songs no matter how much Eggsy can’t stand it, and slides into their bedroom to disrobe. He’s down to his pants, discarding clothes in a hamper on the other side of their bed, when he catches a glimpse of himself in a full-length mirror. If it were up to Eggsy, he’d have it gone ages ago when his stomach was so big, he couldn’t see his feet. But Merlin enjoys the view, saying it’s the only way he can ensure he’s 100% put together for work. Eggsy rolls his eyes, knowing Merlin would look immaculate in a paper sac.

Though that’s not the reasoning for pause; it’s his appearance. Right now Eggsy is much lighter than before Jack’s birth, but he’s soft in all the wrong places. No longer does he possess a six pack, there’s nothing but a bit of pudge, sagging skin in some spots and filling in others. He twists and turns, watching skin crease and bunch with his movement, wrinkling his nose in dissatisfaction that his stretch marks are still a deep red, not the translucent he was promised if Merlin came on him.

You can’t believe everything on the internet, he supposes.

He stops to face the mirror, pinching each side of his love handles and giving it a jiggle. Everything moves, rippling about like waves on water. That’s unnatural, right? He was once ripped, toned and strong. Okay, he hasn’t lost strength, but he’s sure lost the appearance of a man who can lift Roxy one handed. Now he fits the persona of a man with a baby, one who he can hear snuffle his tiny baby snores around the dummy he’s suckling. Eggsy’s lips lift in a tiny smile, that boy makes him so incredibly happy.

But his attention wavers from the magical sounds through the baby monitor, when Merlin says, “Eggsy?” Yanking him from the blissful bubble he’s surrounding himself in, and back toward his sagging skin. Looks like someone deflated a bounce house, leaving some air in certain places.

Eggsy still has hold of his belly, giving it another jiggle. “It moves…” he repeats the act a few more times before he can feel Merlin beside him. “Ain’t supposed to do that, yeah?” Body ain’t ever been a problem, even post Kingsman.

Especially as a teenager, when there was enough pudge to grab, his stomach soft and cushy making it a perfect pillow. This was different, though. It wasn’t his body's natural form, this was the result after carrying around a little bowling ball, stretching his skin out to the max until one day the tiny human was taken from him. His skin couldn’t keep up with that, so he’s left with this...and breastfeeding ain’t doing him favors. Little bugger eats like it’s his last meal each feed, sapping all the calories Eggsy puts in his body. And he’s eating far more than when weight training.

Merlin’s confusion bleeds between them. “Do what?”

Eggsy frowns at their reflection, Merlin’s brows wrinkle in a similar manner but surely for different reasons.

He repeats the gesture. “Jiggle.” Eggsy studies it a moment. “I’m all...jiggly. Used to save the world, yeah? Now you can toss me on a platter and serve me up as pudding.”

Eggsy continues to assault his body.

Jiggle.

Jiggle.

Jiggle.

Until Merlin’s hands wrap around his, slowly releasing his grasp from himself and holding where Eggsy’s palms once clutched. Merlin’s touch is much different, it’s soft and gentle, not at all with judgment as Eggsy’s was.

“Ye are beautiful.” Eggsy scoffs, but leans into Merlin’s chest in a comfortably familiar embrace. They did this often when he was hugely pregnant with Jack, and suddenly three weeks ago feels like months; caring for a newborn is tiring. “I mean it.” Merlin caresses his tummy. “Gorgeous,” he whispers into his ear, enticing a shiver to run up his spine.

“Not who you married,” he argues weakly, as if to prove a point he’s somehow undesirable. It doesn’t work well for Merlin who nips an earlobe, growls hungrily and spins him around so they’re face to face. Hazel eyes darken with yearning, his gaze intensifies as their eyes meet, Eggsy can feel his walls fall down. “I’m different.”

“And since when has different bothered me?” Merlin raises a challenging brow. When Eggsy doesn’t answer, Merlin hooks an arm around his waist and lures him in until they’re skin to skin. “You carried our son, kept him safe for nine months, and now you’re feeding him...providing him nutrition.” With his free hand, Merlin lightly cups his chest, allowing his thumb to grave down a nipple, earning another shiver from Eggsy.

He doesn’t know what to say, though Merlin’s mouth against his gives him little choice TO say anything as they back toward their bed, and turn so Eggsy’s falling back against the mattress. Merlin wastes little time removing the remaining clothing Eggsy wears, unwraps the towel from around his waist and comes to settle between Eggsy’s spread legs. Large, warm palms run up inside his thighs, forcing them further apart so Merlin can dive in, littering his skin with wet, hot kisses, lips leaving scorching imprints in their wake.

“Hamish…” Eggsy moans, fisting duvet and sheet as he works up Eggsy’s thighs, dotting every free surface gingerly with lips. His journey doesn’t end at Eggsy’s groin, Merlin travels North toward his destination, stopping at his tummy where he nuzzles against the softness and lifts off.

Merlin watches Eggsy watching him, his face is warm and adoring. A tender grin forms across his lips as he traces a finger down Eggsy’s stomach.

“Tiger stripes,” he murmurs.

Eggsy frowns. “What?”

“Tiger stripes.” Merlin repeats while the tips of his fingers cascade along Eggsy’s stretch marks. “These are your tiger stripes, and ye are my tiger. Fierce and brave.”

Eggsy ducks his head, peering up beneath thick eye lashes, face heating with a blush as he whispers, “Rawr.”

Merlin beams at him. “That’s my lad,” he praises, intensifying his blush. Merlin bows back down, finishing his earlier quest to pay tribute along every scar, stretch mark and loose skin.

By the end of it Eggsy’s wrung out, panting and needy for more than just little kisses. He claws up their duvet, heels digging into the mattress, back arching when Merlin takes the whole of him in one swallow.

“Shiiit!” Eggsy wheezes with a hard exhale. “Fuck!” His head flops back, melting against the bed, feeling like he’s suspending in the air. Merlin devours him like a lollie, slurping, sucking his member until Eggsy’s a writhing form beneath his sensual assault.

It isn’t until he pulls off, knowing when Eggsy’s close, does Eggsy realize he WAS lifting up into the air. His arse meets the bed with a hard huff, relaxing momentarily until Merlin’s slick digits enter him with little warning. His breath hitches, caught in his throat, as Merlin’s touch morphs from it’s quick start, slowing until he’s leisurely finger fucking his arse. Precious time is taken opening Eggsy up, ensuring he’s good and ready to take Merlin’s eager member.

He looks up, Merlin’s eyes are hooded with arousal and something deeper, possession and worship. It’s in the air around them, choking off all other scents, leaving Eggsy more lightheaded than that mind blowing blowjob. And if he wasn’t already out of breath, Merlin surfaces from his prepwork to consume Eggsy’s lips in a hard, long, breathless kiss that causes him to swoon back.

Merlin eagerly follows, slowly entering Eggsy as he does, never breaking contact.

Eggsy gasps for air when Merlin leans away, fingers brushing fringe from his forehead and pecks his nose.

“Lovely. Just simply lovely,” Merlin whispers as he begins to move.

It’s all slow and careful and loving, just as their entire exchange has been. Eggsy feels all his anxieties and worries slip away as Merlin makes love to him. Using his hips and hands as words of his love, when speaking isn’t needed. Eggsy kicks a leg out, wraps it around one of Merlin’s hips, and angles up to aide in his thrusts.

“Love you.” Eggsy mutters into a kiss, savoring Merlin’s lavishing caress down his flank as lips travel from mouth to neck, suckling the hollow space between his collarbone and shoulder. “Fucking love you, Ham.” He mewls, sounding needy and weak as his orgasm builds up, reaching impossible heights. Since Jack’s birth, and admittedly a week or so prior, Eggsy’s never felt anything like it.

Where he was once too pregnant and swollen for sex to be comfortable, he then found himself too exhausted to enjoy the simple connection physical intimacy brings. But he revels in it now, surrounding himself with Merlin’s love and worship, riding the ecstasy train until his body can’t take much more. Which isn’t that far now as Merlin’s penis hits his prostate with skillful precision, again and again until Eggsy erupts like a volcano bursting, sputtering out his own spend that cloaks his abdomen.

Suddenly he’s arching off the bed, again, as if he’s possessed and Merlin’s exorcising the demon from within. Eggsy moans, almost screaming, as he finishes, only minimally aware Merlin stills before him, too, filling Eggsy with his seed. Merlin gives a few final pumps until everything is expelled, and Eggsy sags like a deflated balloon against their mattress. His body wrecked and limp, chest heaving as his breathing settles.

It’s all he can do to stay conscious as he feels Merlin leave their little love making nest, returning with what he assumes to be a cloth and sighs as Merlin wipes him up. Eggsy’s sleepy enough he rolls over, burrowing beneath the duvet Merlin wraps around him and is just about asleep when he hears a tiny little cry of distress from the monitor.

“No,” Eggsy whimpers, head buried against a pillow. “Must have woken him.” He goes to crawl up, but Merlin’s hand against his shoulder keeps him still. Eggsy pops his head out. “Babe?”

“I’ll get him sorted.” Merlin promises with a sound kiss.

Eggsy goes to struggle free once more, though Merlin ain’t letting him up, and gives in once Merlin covers him again. He watches Merlin go, listens as he whispers sweet nothings to their boy through the monitor. It’s like the loveliest music ever, especially when Merlin starts to sing an old Scottish lullaby to Jack, putting not only the baby to sleep, but lulling Eggsy into slumber, too.

Merlin returns, easing in behind Eggsy to tuck his body close to his, pressing the whisper of a kiss behind his ear, and murmurs, “Goodnight, my fierce tiger.” Before he settles with his cheek resting to Eggsy’s.

A few moments pass when Eggsy gives a small and sleepy, “Rawr.” And drifts off, not hearing Merlin’s response.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! @stronglyobsessed
> 
> I love making new friends :)


End file.
